leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yorick/@comment-25364408-20150906060652
I've been playing around with a different build, lately, because, for once, I was feeling a bit weak as Yorick. This new build takes a bit longer to get to the super kill phase, but has more DPS, more burst, and more tankiness. That is, if they don't have any decent %HP damage. Go the typical build if they have some really good %HP damage, like Vayne. Manamune > tank item/Titanic > Titanic if you didn't get it second > any tank All following calculations will be with Muramana + IBG/Titanic + level 18. _______________________________________________ IBG: AD: 117 + 25 (Muramana) + 47.78 (Muramana passive) = 117 + 72.78 = 189.78 Ghoul AD: 66.423 Ghoul HP: 703.15 Q: 187.956 W: 230 E: 247.78 W>E>AA>AA reset Q = 230 + 247.78 + 189.78 + 146.25 (IBG) + 377.736 = 1191.546 Burst Damage Above + 20 seconds of AA and abilities, maximizing IBG procs = 1191.546 + 1571.958 (3xQ AA+IBG) + 495.56 (2xE) + 230 (1xW) + 1133.208 (3xIBG) + 2846.7 (15xNormal AAs)= 7468.972 Damage/20 = 373.4486 DPS Physical/Magical effective health: 4946.158/3081.806 _______________________________________________ Titanic: AD: 117 + 25 (Muramana) + 37.78 (Muramana passive) + 50 (Titanic) = 117 + 112.78 = 229.78 HP: 2009 + 400 = 2409 Ghoul AD: 80.423 Ghoul HP: 843.15 Q: 195.956 W: 200 E: 287.78 W>E>AA>AA reset Q>AA reset Hydra = 200 + 287.78 + 229.78 + 29.09 (Titanic) + 425.736 + 29.09 + 510.68 = 1712.157 Burst Damage Above + 20 seconds of AA + second Titanic AA = 1712.157 + 1364.478 (3xQ AA+Titanic) + 200 (W) + 575.56 (2xE) + 4659.66 (18xNormal Titanic AAs) + 510.68 (Titanic Active) = 8501.855 Damage/20 = 425.09275 DPS Physical/Magical effective health: 4485.558/3695.406 _______________________________________________ TriForce: AD: 117 + 25 (Muramana) + 41.78 (Muramana passive) + 30 = 117 + 96.78 = 213.78 HP: 2009 + 250 = 2259 Ghoul AD: 74.823 Ghoul HP: 790.65 Q: 192.756 W: 230 E: 271.78 W>E>AA>AA reset Q = 230 + 271.78 + 213.78 + 234 (TF) + 406.536 = 1356.096 Burst Damage Above + 20 seconds of AA and abilities, maximizing TF procs = 1356.096 + 1921.608 (3xQ AA+TF) + 543.56 (2xE) + 230 (1xW) + 1343.34 (3xTF) + 3634.26 (17xNormal AAs) + 855.12 (2xCrit average)= 9883.984 Damage/20 = 494.1992 DPS Physical/Magical effective health: 4206.258/3465.306 _______________________________________________ With just the two items, we have 520.611 (IBG)/356.061 (TF) more burst damage for Titanic, 69.10645 (Titanic)/120.7506 (IBG) more DPS for TriForce, 460.6 (Titanic)/739.9 (TF) more effective physical HP for IBG, and 613.6 (IBG)/230.1 (TF) more effective magical HP for Titanic. You can also get more damage through the Titanic route afterward, as you get 12% HP + 4.4% mana burst damage as you build into late game, while you only get 4.4% mana burst damage with IBG and TF. It also opens the door to items like Frozen Mallet and Warmog as not-as-situational items, while keeping the door open to all the resistance-only items. I didn't take into account Muramana toggle, as that is too variable, ghoul damage, which would push the Titanic path closer toward a lead, if not making it lead, in DPS, or runes and masteries. EDIT: Just realized I forgot the base damages on Titanic. Oh well. You get the point. EDIT 2: With the current meta, he does not fit very well into top lane. However, I just had a game as jungle Yorick. If you can power farm up to Tear + smite upgrade + Tiamat, it seems really good right now. EDIT 3: Included Titanic bases and TriForce.